


A Dream Is Just A Wish Your Heart Makes

by KyeAbove



Series: Monstra [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blind Character, Blood, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Joey is the Ink Demon, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: In the end, it was always Henry that Joey needed, but that was always impossible.





	A Dream Is Just A Wish Your Heart Makes

There was blood on his claws.

Why? Where had the blood come from? Why was it metallic smell drifting up, messing with his senses, and why was it fresh?

Joey went to stand. He’d blacked out again, hadn’t he? He went to stand, but instead he fell. Fell on the source of the blood, fell on his sorrow, his confusion. He didn’t need to check any of the cutouts to know he’d just fallen on Henry. Even after all their time apart, he still knew every curve.

This wasn’t what he’d wanted.

Joey heard no breathing, felt no rising of chest. Just stone cold, like they’d been all those years ago.

Why had he killed Henry? After going through the effort of saving him. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. It wasn’t…it **_wasn’t_ **.

Joey wasn’t supposed to cry ever again. He couldn’t, really. Not how he was. But he could sob. Sob loudly, and mercilessly towards himself. Joey was foolish. Joey had been dying. But he had been foolish.

Only fools killed the only person to ever care one bit about your happiness. Your dignity. Your life.

Henry was gone, and Joey had killed him. Henry’s blood was drying on Joey’s claws, and Henry’s body was cold below him.

Was _this_ the dream Joey had been striving for? What he’d first relayed to Henry with less than wishful results, and later to Murray with an even worse outcome? An outcome that ended with Joey _like this_ , and Henry dead on the floor of the studio they founded, on a principle of dreams and hopes, and desires for _their future_?

It wasn’t fair. But Joey had brought this upon him, upon all, and maybe the consequence of cheating death was living like you still died.


End file.
